Products offered for sale by an online retailer may be assigned one or more classifications. As a non-limiting example, a product may be classified as a hazardous product, which may affect the handling, storage, and/or shipping of the product. Hazardous products may, for example, be subjected to additional packaging and/or labeling, handling surcharges, or other requirements. Some hazardous products may not shippable at all through certain shipping carriers.